Core Narrative 2
Emergence CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Enter bizarro world SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline: The series begins with a group of Gods from all cultures convening in Aether, the middle-ground of realms, to discuss the current state of the world. Maeve and Morrigan present their findings from their time on Earth. Many Gods profess a fear of their futures, as the lack of faith from Humanity has caused the waning of all the Gods’ powers. One God, Satan, suggests that the Gods should go to Earth and make themselves known. Several Gods, such as Hel, Set, and Tom Cruise, agree with this plan, stating that it was the choice to stay separate from the world that caused the decline of human faith. This causes a fissure among the Gods, as many believe that they should remain separate from the human world. After the debate, Satan, and the Gods that agreed with him, decide to head to Earth anyway and cause chaos in order to restore human faith through fear. Satan descends to Province 4, Hel and Maeve descend to Province 3, Set goes to Province 5, Tom Cruise goes to Province 2, and Hades to Province 7. The series follows these six Gods as they work together to bring about calamity and chaos to the world of man. The series finally will be when Mankind manages to strike back against these Gods, causing Satan, Tom Cruise, Hel, and Maeve to attack Province 2, reducing almost half of the province to wasteland. GENRE: Dark-Fantasy/Action PROTAGONIST: Gods- * Satan * Hel * Maeve * Tom Cruise * Set * Hades ANTAGONIST: Humans- * ZB Technologies * Various Rebel Fractions within each province MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Donald Smith - Governor of Province 2, supports Tom Cruise under assumption of taking over the Government. Christian Knol - Starts cult following Hel, recruits members across globe for terroristic attacks. Nikolas Floros - Greek Orthodox church member who recognizes the End-Times happening and carries out Hades’ will in hopes of salvation. Azuma Hagire - High ranking ZB technologies employee who sabotages ZB’s initial attempts at fighting the Gods. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Province 1- Japan- ZB Technologies- Capital of the World Government Province 2- Hollywood- Tom Cruise’s base of operations Grand Canyon- Rebel pocket attacks Tom Cruise, causing the Gods to gather Alaska/Western half of Canada/West Coast USA/Mexico- Reduced to wasteland during Gods’ retaliation Province 3- Ireland- Maeve and Morrigan attack, evaluating state of the world London- Hel destroys and makes her base of operations Province 4- Rio de Janeiro- Satan’s Base of Operations Province 5- Egypt- Giza- Set’s base of operations Province 7- Sydney- Hade’s base of operations ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: * Origin Story — Historical Event - Gods attack Humanity * Origin Story — Characters - Reason why Demigods were created * Character Reveal - All Gods * Anticipated Showdown - ZB Technologies attack against Tom Cruise * Other Micro-Story Reveal - The reason for the fission between the factions of Gods TARGET MARKET: Males aged 18-40 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Most males at age 18-40 are busy with either college, work, or starting families. As a result, most of their media is consumed through mobile devices such as phones or tablets. MEDIUM: Television Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: By telling this chapter of the Macro-story in a TV series, we are allowed to explore the Storyworld and the characters of the Gods Satan, Maeve, Tom Cruise, Hades, Hel, and Set in great detail. Each episode would be able to explore a single event, such as Hel’s destroying of London, in an almost personal level of detail, while the number of episodes would allow for such smaller stories to weave a larger plot together during the entire series run. PLATFORM: Streaming services such as Netflix/Amazon Prime/Etc WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Releasing the series on a streaming service would allow for viewers to be able to better immerse themselves in the story as they watch episode after episode, where as airing on television limits them to a once-a-week release, which runs the risk of viewers possibly losing interest between episodes.